The both of us
by Shinychee
Summary: [KaiSoo] Ma première fanfiction. Kyungsoo, jeune homme introverti, décide sur un coup de tête de faire appel à un escort. Rien ne semblait les rapprocher, et pourtant, une extrême attirance va naître en dépit de leurs volontés. Pas de rating M pour l'instant mais possibilité de lemon.


Bonjour tout le monde, Shinychee pour vous servir. ^ㅅ^

J'ai enfin eu le courage de poster ma première fanfiction, en plusieurs chapitres, s'il vous plaît (pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué xD). Pour l'instant il n'y a que le premier chapitre (si on peut appeler ça un chapitre) et j'espère vraiment que la suite suivra. Ça dépendra en grande partie de vos retours, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review (même pour me dire ce que vous n'aimez pas ou ce qui vous dérange). Étant trop timide pour faire lire mon travail à quelqu'un d'autre, il se peut qu'il reste quelques fautes par-ci, par-là et je m'en excuse. ^^' Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, j'espère que ça vous plaira.

* * *

Le nous deux

« Tu viens alors samedi ? demanda une voix inquiète.

– Bien sûr que je viens Baek, assura Kyungsoo pour la troisième fois depuis le début de leur échange. Tu me vois rater ton anniversaire ?

– Non, tu as raison, mais il faut bien que je te rappelle de ne pas oublier le jour le plus important de l'année !

– Toujours en subtilité bien entendu..., ironisa le plus jeune.

– Toujours !

– Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai là, le rassura-t-il encore une fois.

– Tu peux ramener quelqu'un à la soirée si tu veux, proposa Baekhyun.

– Comment ça ?

– Beh tu sais, il va y avoir beaucoup de couples et tu ne connais pas tout le monde, j'ai pas envie que tu passes la soirée à t'ennuyer.

– Mais tu seras là toi, fit remarquer Kyungsoo.

– Oui, mais il y a de grandes chances pour que je sois...comment dire...occupé avec Chanyeol.

– Non ! Tu lui as enfin demandé ?

– Et il a dit oui.

– Waouh ! Alors je vais être vraiment tout seul et entouré d'inconnus. Merci Baek t'es un ami en or, se plaignit le plus jeune.

– Rooh, le prends pas mal. Pourquoi tu ramènerais pas ce type là, ce Minwoo ?

– Baek, ça fait 3 semaines qu'on est plus ensemble.

– Sérieusement ? Je suis vraiment désolé Kyungie mais je te vois si peu ces temps-ci que j'étais même pas au courant. Il faut vraiment que tu viennes alors, ça te changera les idées, insista-t-il.

– Baek je suis pas sûr que ce so...

–Bon, on se voit samedi alors, c'est réglé, le coupa-t-il. Oublie pas le cadeau. Bisous. »

Allongé sur son lit, Kyungsoo n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Baekhyun venait de lui raccrocher au nez. Certes ce dernier était son hyung, mais ne méritait-il pas le respect lui aussi ? Il devait sans doute être occupé avec l'organisation de la fête ou alors avec un certain jeune homme dont il tardait vraiment de faire la connaissance. Cette dernière proposition était plus que probable, connaissant l'appétit dévorant du coréen.

À cette pensée le brun soupira. La nouvelle conquête de son meilleur ami venait de transformer la fête du lendemain en objet de torture. Kyungsoo serait obligé d'y aller pour faire plaisir à Baekhyun, mais ce dernier ne lui tiendrait certainement pas compagnie, trop occupé avec ce Chanyeol. Kyungsoo dut étouffer avec un oreiller le cri de frustration qui vint franchir ses lèvres pour ne pas alerter les voisins beaucoup trop chiants à son goût.

La situation commençait à prendre une direction que Kyungsoo n'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution rapidement. Il savait que la chose la plus logique à faire serait de tout simplement parler aux invités et d'essayer de passer une soirée agréable.

Mais Kyungsoo se rendit rapidement à l'évidence: cette idée était tout simplement infaisable. Lorsque l'on est une personne introvertie comme Kyungsoo (et votre chère auteur), ce genre de situation devient rapidement stressante et inconfortable, et réduit vos chances de passer une bonne soirée à zéro.

Kyungsoo devait absolument amener un de ses amis à cette fête sinon ce serait le carnage assuré. Le problème c'était que Kyungsoo n'avait pas énormément d'ami à qui proposer de l'accompagner. S'ils ne s'étaient pas séparés avec Minwoo, ce dernier aurait pu lui tenir compagnie... Non. Mieux valait l'oublier et cesser de remuer le passé.

Pendant que Kyungsoo s'apitoyait sur son sort, une idée lui traversa l'esprit: fallait-il qu'il amène forcément une connaissance ? Et s'il demandait à un inconnu. Un inconnu dont c'est le métier et qui s'occuperait de tout sans qu'il n'ait à s'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit. Plus il réfléchissait, plus l'idée de l'escort lui plaisait.

Pour ne pas perdre plus de temps et surtout éviter de changer d'avis, le brun pris son téléphone et appela une agence dont il avait trouvé le numero en ligne à l'instant. Alors que les tonalités retentissaient à son oreille, il fût pris d'un doute et se demanda si s'était réellement la meilleure solution. Une voix cristalline au bout du fil ne lui laissa pas le temps de se dégonfler et annonça:

« Bonjour, agence Luckylove. En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

–Oui bonjour, je voudrais savoir si ce n'était pas trop tard pour réserver un escort pour samedi soir ? demanda prudemment le jeune coréen.

– Absolument pas, qu'est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir ? C'est votre première fois ?

– Oui. Et je ne connais pas bien le système, est-ce que vous pourriez me renseigner sur les choix possibles ?

– Bien sûr ! Alors tout d'abord désirez-vous un homme ou une femme ? demanda la jeune femme.

– Je voudrais un homme s'il vous plaît. »

Kyungsoo se demanda si sa demande allait être refusée. Est-ce que l'agence allait laisser un escort dans les mains d'un autre homme. Mais c'est avec le même professionnalisme dont elle fessait preuve depuis le début que la standardiste répondit :

– D'accord. Plutôt coréen ou étranger ?

– Un Coréen.

– Entendu, laissez-moi le temps de regarder les garçons disponibles...

– …

– Vous avez de la chance il m'en reste un. Il a 23 ans, ça vous convient ? »

L'escort était plus jeune d'une année seulement. Cette information détendit légèrement le brun pour qui l'âge était une chose importante.

« C'est parfait je le prends.

–Souhaitez-vous un supplément ? »

Kyungsoo n'avait pas la moindre de ce dont parler la jeune femme mais décida de passer outre. Il ne voulait pas passer pour le novice qu'il était et puis l'argent n'était pas un problème pour lui de toute façon.

« Oui pourquoi pas, je paye maintenant ou plus tard ?

–La politique de notre établissement est de satisfaire le client. Vous ne payerez que lorsque nous serons sûrs que tout se soit bien passé. »

Après ces mots la standardiste lui demanda plus de détails sur la soirée de samedi, ses informations personnelles ainsi que son adresse afin de préparer l'escort, ce qui rassura beaucoup le jeune coréen.

Après une dizaine de minute la jeune femme annonça d'une voix guillerette :

« Je crois que tout est bon, je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter la meilleure soirée possible. Ah! Et j'allais oublier, votre escort s'appelle Kai, passez une bonne fin de journée. »

Kyungsoo la remercie et raccrocha.

Il sentit un gros poids disparaitre de ses épaules, remplacé par une étrange excitation, alors qu'un prénom résonnait encore dans ses oreilles.

.

* * *

.

Kai allait profiter enfin de sa journée. Il avait travaillé toute la matinée chez un client particulièrement grossier, qui ne cessait de lui faire du rentre-dedans. Il avait senti sa patience disparaître petit à petit, mais comme d'habitude son travail ne lui avait pas permis de réagir librement et il s'était contenté de sourire en supportant les mains baladeuses.

Maintenant que l'escort était chez lui, il ne rêvait que d'une douche et d'un bon film pour se changer les idées. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa salle de bain, la sonnerie du téléphone retenti. En voyant le numéro de l'agence, il se rembrunit et commença à pester. Il décrocha tout de même et annonça poliment :

« Oui allô, Kai à l'appareil.

– Bonjour Kai, c'est Kim MinYoung, je viens de recevoir une commande. On a besoin de toi demain soir.

– Demain, mais c'est pas possible, s'offusqua le jeune homme. Je viens à peine de finir le boulot, j'ai droit à une pause normalement.

– Je sais bien Kai mais tu étais le seul disponible, je n'ai pas pu refuser. Si tu annules, je vais avoir des problèmes.

– Très bien, très bien, je le ferai, capitula-t-il. Homme ou femme ?

– C'est un homme.

– Dis-moi au moins que ce n'est pas un vieux pervers.

– Je peux t'assurer qu'il n'est pas vieux, je n'ai pas son âge exact mais il paraissait plutôt jeune au téléphone. Pour le côté pervers, je ne promets rien.

– Il a pris un supplément, c'est ça ? soupira-t-il.

– Oui, je suis désolé Kai, je sais que tu n'aimes pas ce genre de choses. Apres ce contrat, je te promets que je demanderai à la direction à ce que tu prennes des vacances.

– Merci MinYoung, j'apprécie le geste. Tu m'envoie les infos par mail, je gère le reste.

– Très bien. Et encore une fois, désolé.

– C'est pas grave, c'est mon métier après tout. Je rappellerai pour le débriefing. Bonne fin de journée. »

Kai raccrocha avant d'entendre la réponse et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Il se prit la tête dans ses mains et ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

Ce job allait finir par l'épuiser.

Adieu son film et adieu sa soirée de détente. Le blond allait devoir préparer son contrat de demain toute la nuit et c'était vraiment la dernière chose dont il avait envie. Il se leva à contrecœur pour démarrer son ordinateur et attendre le mail de MinYoung. Apres quelques minutes, il put enfin découvrir le prénom de son prochain bourreau.

Do Kyungsoo.

Kai ne l'aimait déjà pas.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous donne envie de connaitre la suite. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour m'aider à m'améliorer ou même me complimenter (on peut rêver non ? xD)


End file.
